The greatest Hokage Konoha will never have
by Tahkz01
Summary: Naruto lying on his back, barely breathing , gazing at the night sky. "Shut up Stupid" the final words of Sasuke before life left his body. Naruto forcing himself to turn his head to see his long-time rival... his best mate...his brother smirking back at him. Inspired by chapter 698


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto. If I did, it would be a NaruSaku Ending.**

Naruto lying on his back, barely breathing , gazing at the night sky. "Shut up Stupid" the final words of Sasuke before life left his body. Naruto forcing himself to turn his head to see his long-time rival... his best mate...his brother smirking back at him. Naruto saw a single tear drop in the lifeless eyes of Sasuke. Straining to move his head again, Naruto looked to his side as Sakura and Kakashi came rushing over to them. Sakura Trying her best to heal Naruto, even try stop the bleeding at least, unfortunately no success. Tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura...I don't like it when you cry..."looking straight at her as he spoke while coughing blood. "I'm sorry it had end like this, I couldn't bring him back Sakura..."

"YOU IDIOT!...You didn't have to keep such a promise any more...you see, I found someone better, someone that I love" Sakura's hands glowing brightly as she pours her chakra into Naruto trying to heal him.

"Bugger...I would've liked to meet this guy" coughing more blood finding it harder to breath before continuing, "he must really be a great person."

Kakashi witnessing this tragic moment that broke his heart and soul could do nothing more than silently mourn for what has become of his team...his family.

"He's an awesome person" Sakura said shakily with a sad smile, "he's beautiful beyond description, to marvellous for words" as memories came back of him. "It's taken me a while but he is the lover of my soul and the treasurer of my heart...I love him."

"I'm so glad for you Sakura. I know he'll make you very happy." Naruto flashed the foxy grin of his one last time before slowly closing his eyes

"Naruto...?...Naruto...? DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU NARUTO! DON'T GO!" Sakura then collapsed on his chest and mourn. Kakashi knelt down and placed a hard over Sakura's shoulder while memories started flooding back about Naruto, Sasuke and team 7.

3 weeks had passed since the end of the war, there was peace between the 5 great nations, yet the village of Konoha was so quiet than usual. Many people from a far still came to pay their respect to Naruto and many others. A lonely figure being seen at the memorial stone that honoured those who had fallen in service to the country.

Sakura knelt with her head bowed, "I miss you Naruto, I wish you were here beside me" Sakura then started to sob silently before a hand was placed over her shoulder. Looking up to see Kakashi standing behind her, he didn't say a single word as he knelt down also head bowed in memory of his friends, his teacher and his 2 students.

"Sakura. He gave his life to protect us so that we can have a future. We must live on so that his sacrifice won't be in vain."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, a life without him.."sniffling as she tries to compose herself to talk, "a life without Naruto is a life not worth living" sobbing silently louder.

"I know Sakura I know... and I know he meant alot to you as you were to him, he's watching over us from a far. And when we get lonely just remember all the moments we had together as Team 7 and not the 1 moment he passed away."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as memories of Naruto flashed in her mind, also knowing that he's watching over her from a far. Sakura and Kakashi bowed their heads in prayer. Sakura whispering to her Love. "See you soon Naruto...I love you."

As the 2 were going back to the village, a person with sun-kissed hair, whisker-like marks on his cheeks wearing a orange jumper-suit with a large foxy grin planted on his face watching the 2 walk. "I love you too Sakura and I can't wait to see you again" then in a flash he returned to that far away place in the sky.

**The End,**

**Please forgive any grammar and or spelling mistakes and help me improve on my writing.**

**and have an awesome day.**


End file.
